Love you in my dreams
by Demolition Angel
Summary: Here's something that's a little different from most other beyblade fics before it. Kai lovers, be warned. (CHAPTER 3 is up)
1. Default Chapter teaser

There were two of them in the room. The fire in the fireplace was flickering oh so quietly illuminating their bare bodies that lay there closely together on the ground making love like no two lovers ever did. Their limbs entwined, hearts beating rapidly, lips touching and sharing tender kisses with the slow and soft music playing in the background....  
  
'I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
  
For tonite I sleep on a bed on nails'  
  
It was becoming softer and softer,  
  
'I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is'  
  
Slowly fading away with the image of the scene  
  
'And lay you down on bed of roses...'  
  
By now the words of the song were very unclear. They were turning into and odd sound, not at all pleasant like the music.. Now the sound became very clear. It was that of an alarm clock.  
  
Emily opened her eyes abruptly. She glanced at her alarm clock which showed it was six-thirty in the morning; the perfect time for her to get out of bed. She sat up for a moment, breathing heavily, she was sweating all over, and she didn't think it was just because it was hot in the room but because of that dream she had. It was very odd, especially the part about the two people in it. She knew exactly who they were, but what bothered her was the fact that they were together, it just didn't make sense......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now! Review now and tell me if you want me to continue or not. Also, tell me who you think the two people Emily's dreaming about are. Just to expand your preferences I'll tell you that they could me a male+female, male+male or female+female. Who knows it could be any of them? (For the record, I know exactly who they are) 


	2. They're just dreams?

Author's note: You know what? At the rate this story is going I have a feeling it may not go very far, unless some miracle happens and my muses decide it's time to actually put their backs into it…… but from what I've seen they're still on vacation! -_-()  
Now this chapter will just get you into what the story will be about in the upcoming chapters. In my opinion, even after writing it, deleting it and then rewriting it again about five times now (that's why this took so long) I'm still not happy with it, I just can't seem to get the stupid story to go in the direction I want it to go in. Oh well…. Anyway here it is without any further delay:  
  
  
PS: This chapter takes place about a minute after the first  
  
  
WARNINGS:  
Not much in this chapter, low language, anti Kai  
  
  
Disclaimer (also applies for previous and upcoming chapter/s): As much as I'd love to, I don't own Beyblades, or Bon Jovi. Though I really wouldn't mind owning Jon, who cares about the other three guys he's the best one………… and Kai ::::::: dreamy tone :::::::: If only……..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**_Chapter 2- They're just dreams? _**  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
.  
"Emily?" Judy called from the doorway, "are you up yet?"  
  
"Yeah." Emily got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to start her usual morning routine.  
  
"Oh that's good. Goodness it's cold in here."  
  
"Cold? I think it's rather hot." Emily put down her toothbrush to look at Judy who reacted as if though she'd just seen a ghost.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Emily, it's almost Winter and by the looks of things it looks like it could be a very cold one at that. I have just been outside and it's about minus five degrees out there and then I just walked in here and there's really not much difference."  
  
"No? I really haven't noticed, besides to answer your other question; I just haven't had a very good night's sleep, but I'm just fine now." She lied.  
  
"That's fine then, as long as you're okay now."  
  
"Hey Judy? Have you seen my glasses anywhere?"  
  
"Yes they're on your bedside table. Why do you even wear them? I know you have contact lenses, and for some reason you seem to forget that you do."   
  
"They're uncomfortable and besides, I do wear them when I play tennis." Emily protested  
  
"Plus tonight for the press conference?" Judy was sure she was going to win this one. And she did when Emily finally gave up:  
  
"Fine, plus tonight for the press conference." Emily knew there was really no point in arguing with Judy because she always won, eventually.  
  
"I'll see if the guys are up yet." Judy said as she was walking out the door, and bumping into Michael. "I guess they are."  
  
"I thought I saw you coming in here." Michael said to Judy at the door, he then turned to Emily: "God Emily how can you be in here it's almost as cold as outside. I mean you wouldn't notice any difference "  
  
"What's with you people?" Emily asked as soon as Michael commented on the atmosphere in the room. "I think you've been around each other too long and caught ESP."   
  
"What's ESP?" Michael asked.   
"Extrasensory perception." Judy and Emily answered in unison. Emily rolled her eyes and then added: "see what I mean?"  
  
"Extra what?" Michael still didn't get it.  
  
"Forget about it, now if you don't mind I'd like to get dressed." Emily said grimly.  
  
"Oooooh, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." He said mockingly.  
  
"Let's go Michael." Judy interrupted before he could say anything else.  
  
Emily shut the door behind them, still a little annoyed. She finished off in the bathroom, got dressed in her crimson skivvy and blue jeans and went down for breakfast where the rest of the team was waiting for her. Judy was also there. Emily sat down beside Eddy and just started playing with her cereal. He obviously noticed that something wasn't right with her.  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"Nothing." Emily stated simply. Eddy wanted to ask her something else, only Michael butted in:  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES!" Emily snapped.  
  
"Whoa, relax girl." Steve said in a very tense tone.   
  
"Give me one good reason why."   
  
"Oh Steve, don't mind her she's just a little cranky this morning." Michael said before Steve could even defend himself.  
  
"Naah, you think!" Eddy butted in sarcastically   
  
"Alright," Judy interrupted, "Let's just break this up before it turns ugly."  
  
"Hmph!" The team just said in unison.  
  
"Thank you." Judy said still not believing how easy it was ending this one. "Now, does anyone have anything else to talk about that won't eventually be converted into an argument?"   
  
"Hey take a look at this," Steve said as he was reading the paper  
  
"We'd love to," Michael said in his usual tone "Only we can't. You see you're the one with the newspaper." Steve gave Michael a dirty look and read out aloud:  
  
"World beyblading champions the Blade Breakers are finally returning to America for the arcade tournament. The team will be reuniting to compete together against many other professional & champion beyblading teams, duos & single bladers in this one big charity event that will be held on the 5th of December at the glitter dome and will go on for two weeks………. And so on." Steve looked up from the paper only to see Michael almost asleep right there and then. Somehow he managed to mutter something that sounded like:  
  
"That was the whole article? Gee whoever wrote that seriously needs to improve their writing skills or they might want to……."  
  
"Hold on it says here that among the teams competing will be the All Stars?" Steve interrupted Michael's babbling. "Someone care to explain?"   
  
"Oh yes that's right I entered you guys in the tournament." Judy said as she was getting up from the table. "I'll go over the rules and all with you later because right now I am going to be late for a meeting. I'll see you all later, and Michael, just for the record, that wasn't the whole article, just summarised." As soon as Judy left Steve looked at Emily and said teasingly:  
  
"Here's something you'll be interested in Emily:" She looked up at him as she thought: _'Oh great, now what?'_   
  
"Well……. Let me put it this way, _all_ of the blade breakers are going to be there, including a certain blond a.k.a. your 'boyfriend'." The boys all burst into laughter  
  
"Ugh!" She gave them all disgusted looks "He's NOT my boyfriend!" She hadn't had a clue as to how they got that idea. She didn't feel at all attracted to Max. Fortunately for her, Eddy got the idea and quickly asked:  
  
"When you say all of them do you mean our old adversary and the only one who doesn't really deserve to be a member the Blade Breakers will be there as well?" The others stopped laughing and automatically got serious."  
  
"Yeah, that son of a bitch Kai'll be there too." Steve said coldly.  
  
"The asshole will pay for what he did to us." Michael hissed.  
  
"He better watch himself, because the next time I see him I'll make him sorry he was born." Steve said clenching his fists.  
  
"Now that'll be a pretty sight." Eddy added.   
  
No one seemed to notice how tense Emily was. She was deep in thought once again. For some strange reason she had this odd feeling in the back of her mind like she didn't really agree with what the boys were saying. Then again…. _'What am I thinking? I hate Kai as much as the guys do. He took our bit beasts, humiliated us in front of millions of people, betrayed his team to join a bunch of thieves and madmen and on top of all that he didn't even look like he felt sorry for what he did and now he expects everyone to forget all about it like it never happened! But why? Why do I have this feeling like I almost don't think I want the guys to beat him up?' _  
Suddenly it came to her; _'oh my god, it can't be because of those dreams I've been having, or is it? No it can't be it just can't. I gotta get out of here'_  
  
"Get over it! What's happened in the past should stay there, I don't think Kai's planning on going back to the Demolition Boys and letting us re-live the whole experience so there should be no reason for us to worry about a thing! Besides the Blade Breakers accepted him back even after what he did, maybe we should too!" Emily paused for a second only to realise the guys were staring at her very strangely. Suddenly a look of terror appeared on her face. "Oh lord." She quickly put her hands over her mouth as if to stop herself from having another outburst. After a couple of seconds she slowly lowered her hands, but her expression didn't change. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times but no sound came out. Finally she somehow managed to say in a very worried tone "I'm outta here before I completely lose it!" She quickly got up and dashed towards the door.  
  
"That was rather …………… strange." Michael said still baffled by Emily's big change in attitude  
  
"I don't think we're the only ones that think so." Eddy added. "She seemed pretty surprised herself."  
  
"Hmph!" Steve snorted "I hope it's just another phase she's going through 'cause I don't think I could quite swallow the fact of her defending Kai. Ever!"  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Back in her room Emily was sitting on the side of her bed, her face buried in her hands.  
  
"What is WRONG with me? This can't all be happening because of a couple of stupid dreams……..  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Are we there yet?" Tyson asked the rest of the Blade breakers for the zillionth time.  
  
"No, not yet." Kenny answered patiently while typing away on his laptop.  
  
"Ok." After a couple of seconds he asked again; "Are we there now?"  
  
"No, not yet." Kenny answered once again, still typing. Max & Rei were sitting together on the far side of the plane playing cards while Kai was sitting quietly by himself gazing out the window of the plane. He was about to burst because of Tyson the pest. Every couple of seconds for the past hour he kept asking the same question over and over again. And what made it even worse was the fact that he, Kai was the only one who seemed to find this very infuriating.   
  
"Are we there y-….?" Tyson was about to as once more when he was suddenly interrupted by Max shouting out:  
  
"YES!!!!"   
  
"We're there?" Tyson asked hopefully. Unfortunately neither Max nor Rei heard him.  
  
"That's another 'hand'! Which leaves me at: let's see……… MINUS 752 POINTS aaaaaaaaaand the winner once again!!!" Max practically sang that last sentence. "Hey guys why don't you ask Rei what his score is?"  
  
"What's your score Rei?" This time they heard him.  
  
"It's 915 in plus." Rei muttered through gritted teeth  
.   
"I don't get it." Tyson said confusedly. "Rei's got the higher score, how come he lost then?"  
  
"Because in Remy, the player with the lowest score wins. Seriously Tyson don't you know anything?" Kai said finally feeling some relief in Tyson giving up the idea of asking the same question repeatedly.  
  
"How come?"   
  
"Never mind, it's much too complicated for your simple mind to understand anyway."  
  
"Now Kai, that's not very nice." Dizzi said mockingly even though she knew he was right. Sometimes it was really pointless trying to explain things to Tyson and card games were never his area of expertise. "Anyway, we have more important issues to discuss than Tyson's ability to understand card games, such as our email from the All Stars."  
  
"Let me see!" Max said as he started racing towards Dizzi. "Well what's it say?"  
  
"They're asking us when we're going to get there and where our plane will be landing." Kenny said as soon as he finished reading. "They want to meet us at the airport as soon as we get there."  
  
"Hey cool!" said Max, hype as always.  
  
"It's been a while since we saw those guys." That last sentence was the first thing Tyson said without actually irritating anyone since they got onto the plane. Kai was kind of happy and hoping that Tyson's endless cycle of 'are we there yets' was finally over.  
  
"Oh by the way, I forgot to tell you guys." Rei cut in "The white tigers are going to be there as well."  
  
"It'll be just like old times. Oh man now I really can't wait to get there!" Tyson cried "Speaking of which……… Are we there yet?"  
  
"But then again…….." Kai muttered to himself as he resumed his staring out of the window. Just then a very strange thought interrupted his peace, or sort of peace; [there's no peace round Tyson, 'specially not for him ^_^] it was about what Tyson said about the upcoming events going to be just like old times. He had this odd back-of-the-mind-gut-feeling that things weren't going to be like old times, in fact that feeling was almost like a worry.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Well………. I think that ending turned out just the way I planned it to. I just love to leave you guys wondering, which you won't have to do much of if you just use common sense.   
  
Now, I already have ideas put down for chp 3 which will be a bit shorter than this one- unless I get carried away and write another seven pages like with this one, so I guess I should warn all you die-hard Kai fans, you may be in for another shock, or two. And you won't get to see it unless you review. For those who have done so for my default chapter, love you all and you are the reason for which I continued on writing this chapter and I don't think I'll regret it anytime soon- I hope.  
  
One last thing!!!!!! Could someone here sort me out? What sex is Max's bit beast Draciel???? Some people I know say male while others say female now who do I believe???????????????????????????????????   
  
C u L8r  
  



	3. Meanwhile in Russia

AUTHOR'S NOTE: People? A miracle happened!!!!! A couple of weeks back in my usual thinking time (late at night when the whole house is quiet) a couple of brilliant ideas from my muses just hit me (figuratively) and it's those very ideas that have saved this story. Although they are all still on paper and that won't help you much so I really got to get busy with my writing! 

Nina: I just had an idea too! Let's make Tyson get hit by a truck!!!!!

FQ: Thanks, but no thanks. Anyways……… This chapter is for all my patient reviewers and the not so patient ones too.

One last thing! To my very nice and kind to take her time but still not very healthy reviewer Mystery101, how in the hell did you get the idea for Kai and Max????????

Nina: Fairy Queen (now known as Demolition Angel) does not own Beyblade, just her OCs. 

..~*~..

**__**

**_Chapter 3: Meanwhile in Russia….._**

***VALKOV ABBEY***

"A former teammate? Well, that sounds almost promising, and for your own good Boris it better BE!" A voice from inside the computer screen roared at the purple haired man in front of it.

"I can assure you, sir, it most definitely is. Everything is completely planned out and I daresay, faultless." The man answered in a calm and reassuring tone.

"As I said, it better be." The voice inside the computer calmed down a little. "Because our last plan was a failure all because of those meddling Kids. Now, about Tala…?"

"All improvements have been made and all went as planned. He should be waking up any day now." Boris answered assuredly.

"Shouldn't have he had awakened by now?"

"He's just running a little late. That's all." Boris half lied

"You seem very sure of yourself, so I will leave you at it as I have other matters to attend to." And he left it at that.

*        *        *        *        *

On the other side of the abbey, five silhouetted figures stood towering above an old stone beystadium inside a darkened room. Two stood opposite to each other on either side of the large bowl. A third stood on the side with arms crossed as if umpiring the ongoing beyblade match and the last two just watched from a very short distance.

No one said a single word.

The only sound was the two beyblades spinning, which soon became one. The other stopped as it shot out of the beystadium and landed at the feet of the individual who stood as a sort of adjudicator in between the two who were battling. The figure bent down and as they picked up the blade the silence was broken by a whisper that escaped their lips;

"Perfect"

..~*~..

Boris got out of his chair and turned on his heel. He swiftly moved out the door and headed towards the stairs at the end of the hall. He descended them until they came to an end at a large wooden door. At the side of the which, there was a small device on which he placed his hand. The device lit up, beeped and in that instant the door opened slightly.

The room behind the door was huge. It was full of desks, computers and large white machines, which men and women in white coats used in the testing of the new 'recruits' to the abbey. 

The whole laboratory was full of them. Both people and machines. Each and every one of them was working hard to do their job properly.

He walked on until he came to another door on the other side of the large area. Unlike the first, this one was metal but its security was just as heavy. Boris entered the door with as much ease as he did the other. 

The room was small and fairly dark. Large computers and screens, which worked around the clock to ensure _one of BIOVOLT's schemes went as planned, surrounded its inner perimeter. Aside from him, there were only two other people in the room. One was a fairly small, middle-aged woman with a mass of long blond hair tied tightly high up on her head. She wore a black turtleneck, a matching maroon jacket, skirt, and a loose white cloak, which matched those of the scientists he had previously seen. She was standing and reading something on a small screen in front of a large tank filled with green liquid, and also the location of the second person in this room. __He was a young boy, about 15 or 16 years of age. He had vermillion hair, a fairly medium build and bright blue eyes that remained closed, as he was unconscious at that very moment. _

"Ms. Arapova. Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Boris asked in a very sardonic, yet friendly tone. The blond woman turned her head slightly to face him. 

She raised one of her thin blond eyebrows. "Good evening to you too. Mr. Valkov." As the woman spoke, traces of a Russian accent could be heard in her very firm voice. 

"Now, Anna, how many times have I told you to call me Boris?" 

"Hmph." She turned back to Tala. "Possibly the same number of times I have told you that something is terribly wrong. He should have awakened by now. But no, he is still lifeless."

"True…" Boris started "but you still worry too much my dear, the boy is fine and I'm sure he will be up and running any moment now." 

"Firstly, don't lie to me, Boris. Second, I am not your dear." She started raising her voice slightly as Boris tried to interrupt her. "Third, you and I both know that you don't give half a damn about these kids. Which means I really have no choice but to worry enough for the both of us. And fourth and last, I am getting very sick of you referring to Tala as some broken machine

Boris chuckled. The woman, unquestionably, was no pushover, that's for sure. "Well if it makes you feel any better, even Voltaire agrees with you on one of the subjects."

"And which subject might that be?" Anna took a couple of steps towards the very irritating man who was still at the door. 

"The subject of Tala. I'm talking, of course about how you were saying that he should have woken up by now.He is getting very impatient, you see. As you may know the arcade tournament starts in a couple of days and…" Unexpectedly, at that very moment Boris was interrupted by a strange but loud beeping sound. Anna took something out of the pocket of her cloak. It was her pager- a very loud one at that. 

"Will you excuse me," Not taking her eyes of the undersized box of bolts I really don't have time for this completely pathetic exchange of cocky little comments"  But as she was about to step outside another familiar low hissing sound filled the room. Both Anna & Boris turned to face its source in the very centre of the laboratory.

_He has finally awakened…………_

*        *        *        *        *

Tala's P.O.V. 

He heard the glass open and felt the cords release him. His eyes snapped open… but he could not see a thing. There was a lot of noise in the room… some people rushing and talking very quickly.

He then noticed a strange and unpleasant feeling inside his head. It was agonizingly strong. He wanted it to stop so badly.

He took a couple of steps forward but found his legs were too heavy so as soon he stepped off the small platform he collapsed to his knees. 

"Tala!" A familiar woman's voice cried out. He tried to get up or at least to turn around to see her but discovered that he was simply too weak to move and the image in front of his eyes was blurry.

It was all so new to him; the piercing feeling inside his head, the blurry vision, and the inability to move…. Something must have gone terribly wrong with the new updates because he hadn't felt any of that ever since he was made into a cyborg. 

Tala made one more feeble attempt to get up but failed miserably. Instead, everything around him spun in circles so fast and he simply found it too unbearable……

And that was it.

..~*~..

End of chapter 3

..~*~..

And there it is. 

Short and sweet. AND if you use logic you may figure out a couple of other things that might be, or are happening in the story.

So, now that writer's block is gone I'll be updating this sooner than usual. 

Thank god for that.

And now:

ADVERTISEMENT: TalaxKai fans be sure to come back later as I have not one but 2 not too different stories soon to be finished & posted in bout a week (a one shot & a two part cut upcoming scene from _this _story which I've finished part 2 of but I'm kinda stuck on pt1. But don't worry I'll find a way around it)

SPOILER: If you paid attention and don't have a memory span of 3 seconds you'll remember the 5 silhouetted figures towards the beginning of the chapter- well they're gonna be my main villains in this story!

FINALLY:

If you click on that pretty little button at the bottom of the screen that says 'leave a review' I might decide to do something nice in return. 'sides I love hearing what you think about what I write so don't hesitate to review!!!!

Bye 4 now


End file.
